I did it for you
by CorruptedWaffles
Summary: Piers managed to narrowly escape getting blown up with the rest of the underwater lab and drowning, but will he be able to overcome the infection?
1. I refuse to die

**I did it for you**

_**A/N: What?! Another FF with Resident Evil? Waffles Stahp. I am not going to write too much for notes here. Once again shipping my OTPs. Don't worry I will be updating all these weekly. Also have another Shake planned (JakeXSherry for all the n00bs out thar.) Not too happy with my first one but I will continue it. **_

_**Onwards to ChrisXPiers.**_

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The pain was excruciating. It actually felt like something was burring itself into the back of his skull. His head throbbed and frankly the fact that his right eye could now only see heat was making it worse. Two sets of vision for one brain was not fun. His body felt like his was getting ripped apart by the electricity that his arm was generating. His body also felt like it was going numb. The water he was suspended in was freezing cold. He closed his right eye and scanned his surroundings. Bits and pieces of the underwater fortress was floating by him as well as chunks of Haos. He was too tired to even try to attempt to swim to the surface. His vision was growing cloudy and his lungs hurt. He needed air but he would probably be dead by the time he hit surface. He closed his eyes and trembled.

'I did this for you captain. I know I said I did it for the BSAA and the future…but in reality I meant it was for you. When I saw you being crushed by Haos I lost it. I wouldn't lose you. I couldn't. Not like Finn…not like any of the others.'

He opened his eyes again and looked up. The sunset was trickling through the ocean's surface. It was an explosion of pink and red. They said drowning was one of the most peaceful ways to go once you give up. He stopped holding his breath and let the water start filling up his lungs. Maybe dying this way was better than being bitten or killed in battle like he always thought he would be.

His body started sinking as he drowned. His movements stopped and all seemed peaceful…Until he bumped into the second escape pod. He coughed and sputtered. Maybe he wasn't going to die just yet. He closed his mouth and stuck the massive claws into the indent of the pod and opened it with sheer force. He was sucked into it along with water up to his waist. When it slammed closed he started violently coughing and throwing up water. His cries of pain were heard by no one as he slowly ascended to the surface. Damn his will to live. Tears streamed down his face. He hadn't cried in such a long time but god this felt somewhat good. The pain emotional and physical was just too much. He should have let himself drown, but he lost his nerve at this tiny sphere of hope. It was just too much. He wanted to see his captain again. He wanted to say sorry for shoving him into the escape pod. Sorry for giving his one last smile before he was ejected from the danger of Haos. Sorry for everything. That look of pain that had crossed Chris' face as he pounded on the Plexiglas of the pod saying that there was still time. He knew it was unbearable for Chris to lose any more team mates. One more person that he cared about.

Thinking about the pain of his captain made him cry harder, "Chris!" He screamed as the pod broke surface and it opened letting all the water drain out. Piers collapsed on the floor sobbing and gasping for breath. It wasn't fair what he did, but had he not Chris would have died. "Chris…" He said one more time, quieter than before. His body was finally caving due to exhaustion.

A helicopter was passing by the pod as Piers slipped into unconsciousness. "Hey, Hey wait!" Someone yelled to the pilot. "There is an escape pod down there!" The pilot took head of what the ginger said and circled down towards the pod. "Jake…that…that looks like-"

"It's Piers." Jake muttered as they got closer. "Hey someone get some rope for me." He demanded. He could only imagine the look of surprise on the guy's face once he realized that Jake had saved him. He laughed on his way down to the pod. However once his feet touched the metal flooring of it, all laughter stopped. All the water inside and…and Piers arm. He grabbed the 26 year old solider and flipped him on his back. Fuck he wasn't breathing. He didn't know what to do. He was obviously infected. However it didn't look like any infection he ever seen. He bit the inside of his cheek. He hoped to god that when he was performing CPR that the solider didn't bite his face off. "Fuck me." He grumbled as he put his mouth to Piers' mouth. After a minute or so of artificial breathing Piers was coughing up water and gasping for air once more, "Chris…" He muttered again. That seemed to be the only thing he held onto.

Jake shook his head. "I don't know what the fuck you did…" He picked up Piers Bridal style and pulled on the rope to get them both pulled up. Too bad this wasn't a first aid helicopter. Piers was kind of heavy. When they were finally inside Sherry dropped the phone he was holding. "Jake what happened?!" Jake shook his head. "I don't know but he needs something now…" They both looked at each other. This either had the ability to make things a lot worse…or a little better." Jake ignored the other soldiers' orders to cease what he was doing as he found a syringe and plunged it into his arm. He filled it up with his own blood and pumped it into the young BSAA member's neck. He hoped this worked. He owed it to him for him saving Sherry and his ass back in the underwater lab.

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

_**Reviews and comments are always welcome. C: I actually feel pretty damn good about this chapter. Poor Piers. I hope they bring him back in RE7 if there is one. I mean…they DID pan the last scene with them and there WERE two escape pods. I hope they did that on purpose.**_


	2. I don't want to forget

**I did it for you**

**Chapter 2:**

_**A/N: Wow two updates of one story in a day. On a roll. So I am excited for this story to say the least. Piers is probably my favorite right now (next to Jake). So here we go. C:**_

_**I OWN NOTHING! –Forgot to say that last chapter.-**_

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

The throbbing was still there when he woke up. He was groggy and felt displaced. Against his better judgment he tried to sit up, causing his stomach to turn and roll in ways that made him gag and almost vomit. All his memories seemed really foggy and far away. The only thing that seemed stuck in his mind was Chris. Chris Red-something. He cradled his head in his hands and moaned, "Make it stop." He begged and pleaded. Flashes of horrible past events sped through his mind but it all went too fast. He was Piers…Piers Nivans...and he was a solider. At least he thought he was a solider. "Ahg please someone help!" He gasped for breath. It was getting to be too much to bear. His body felt red hot and the pressure on the inside of his skull made his head feel like it was literally going to explode.

Suddenly the room was filled with people in white coats. "Relax agent Nivans. Struggling and stressing out is only going to make everything more painful. Just let us help you." However no matter what the white coat said to Piers, he continued to scream in agony. "Chris, Chris help!" One of the nurses turned to the man in charge of Piers stay at the lab and sighed, "Let's…let's just bring Captain Redfield here. He needs to know that agent Nivans is alive. Keeping this from him is a bad idea, and if it helps Piers calm down I really don't see the harm in it." She was almost begging the head lab technician now. His screams were echoing down the halls and unnerving everyone. It hurt to listen to and it was just so heart breaking. They had all heard what he had done for Redfield, for the world. He was a very brave individual who gave his life for many others. Something most people say they would do but would never actually do it.

Seeing someone so brave in such a broken state was saddening. This war on bio-terrorism made even the strongest of men cry over their fallen comrades at night, for they were the ones that had to put a bullet in their head. She could only imagine how it was for Redfield. She heard bits and pieces of what had happened because of how fast word traveled through the BSAA and the labs linked to it.

The head of the lab sighed. "Fine. Call Redfield. Explain the situation. However he needs to stay calm and not aggravate this any further. I don't want Nivan's have an emotional attack and blacking out the lab with his electricity." He mumbled as he jotted down a few notes and walked briskly out of the room. Piers still screaming bloody murder for Chris to help him. The nurse shook her head and reached out to smooth down some of Piers' hair. "He will be here soon. Don't worry." Maybe it was just her mind playing tricks on her but she could have sworn he had quieted down just slightly at her words. She honestly hoped that Redfield would be able to calm Piers down long enough for them to assess the damage he had obtained in his fight with Haos…

Chris was on his dinky apartment's couch when the phone rang. He was craving a bottle of vodka right now. He just wanted to drown away all his sorrows. It had been weeks since…

God just thinking about that moment when he was shoved into the escape pod made him want to break down again. He trembled. He wanted to drink but he didn't even dare to do it. Piers would have been horrified had he started drinking again. He gave his life for Chris. He wasn't going to waste it away being a belligerent drunk, no matter how painful it was for him to keep going. Piers had given his all while serving under him and it just hurt so much. He should have been the one to die. Not Piers. Not the 26 year old that never missed a target. Not the solider that treated the entire BSAA as his family…

Not the man that would replace him as head of the BSAA.

That kid was going to do great things. Chris had felt that it was going to be his generation that was going to eradicate bio-terrorism off the face of the planet. Instead he infected himself with something those murders created after his arm got decimated by Haos, just so that he could buy Chris just enough time to escape. That must have been Piers plan from the beginning. He must have known that Haos was not truly dead. He looked at the BSAA badge he had been keeping in his pocket and the scarf he found floating in the water around the pod as he waited for the helicopter. They were both stained with blood. Piers' blood. The blood of the man that saved the world from a massive threat almost singlehandedly. He set them down carefully and picked up the phone after clearing his voice so it wouldn't crack and break and worry people.

"Redfield Speaking." He said trying to sound as official as he possibly could.

"Ah Captain Redfield. I'm glad you answered. On the 4th ring I was starting to worry that you were away on a mission."

Chris raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar voice. "Who is this?" He asked carefully.

"O-Oh. I'm really sorry I forgot to introduce myself." The voice on the other end stuttered. "I'm part of the BSAA's research labs founded for finding the vaccines of bio-terrorist weapons. My name is Zoe Hawkin. I am a nurse and researcher here." She sounded a bit timid.

"Ok then. Do you mind me asking why you called me?" His voice sounded a bit gruff. He didn't want to hear about vaccines or cures right now. Especially when he could have saved Piers if he had not… It was so painful to think about yet that is all he did. It felt like the guilt of all his team dying was eating at him slowly. Everyone was dead because of his half assed leadership skills.

"Piers is alive. We need you to calm him down."

Chris was violently shaken out of his thoughts. Did he just imagine…

"What?" He asked slowly. "Can you run that by me again?"

"Piers is alive sir. We will fill you in on more of the details when you get here. Right now we really need you here. We fear a blackout of the entire lab if someone doesn't calm him down. It's gotten progressively worse since he woke up from the coma. We can't even get near him to move him to a different less hazardous room. We essentially need you here. NOW-"

Chris didn't hesitate one second. "Where are you? I need transport now."

"Already on that sir. Please be outside your apartment in 5 minutes." The line went dead. "…Sir?"

_**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**_

**Ending this here for now. Yes I am such a tease. I know. The chapters fro here on out will be not as short because I have laid down the plot. C: Expect lots of angst and asdfghjk moments from here on out. Because that is all you can really write with Chris now days. PTSD and shiz.**

**REVIEWS ARE MY LIFE BLOOD. FEED ME.**


	3. I want to fight

**I did it for you**

**Chapter 3:**

**A/N: Enjoy some ChrisXPiers touchy feely, 'I'm here for you solider' Junk. I don't own crap. If I did Piers would have swam to the surface and been like, 'Cap'n, I lied. I did it for you.' –Coughhencestorytitleisuck- ONWARDS (Also I edited the first chapter. I meant right eye cause his right side was the side that was infected. Derrr) Sorry it's short again. I'm getting burnt out on college papers.**

**XoXoXoXoXoXoX**

The screaming was awful. That's all there was. He couldn't even hear himself think over all of it. It was one massive long scream that just kept going. He could feel the agony sink into his bones to the point where…he was hurting too. He could only imagine how Piers felt.

Chris was running down the hall towards Piers. Everyone had pretty much evacuated at this point. They told him that the 26 year old hasn't even been out of a coma for 16 hours. It had gotten so bad that all the lights in the building were flickering. A lot of glass objects were broken from the screaming and a gas line broke. All of this spawned from the pain from one solider that had given his everything for his world. Chris couldn't even imagine how awful the pain must be. How excruciating it was. It made him want to curl up and weep for Nivans. Hopefully he would be able to calm him down long enough to inject him with the massive dose of pain killers the lab coats gave him. He really hoped the painkillers wouldn't damage him worse than he already was. His arm had pretty much been ripped to shreds and dismembered.

"Piers…" He said to himself as he ran against the painful screeching now that he was close to the soldier's room. "…You are going to be alright." He threw open the door and immediately fell to his knees. The electrical current in the room and the screaming made him feel like he was in an exorcism. Everything felt so intense and painful. Even so he had to do this. For Piers. He couldn't run out of the room. He just couldn't. Not after what the young man sacrificed. He crawled over to the bed. The pressure felt like it was quickly crushing him. Jolts of what looked very much like lighting was sparking off from Piers body. The room went from dark to light over and over again. Chris looked up and he could see three of the fluorescent lights were already broken. He then realized he had cut himself on some of the broken glass and he was bleeding from his hands and knees.

He finally gained the willpower to pull himself up off the floor and stab the screaming man in the arm with the tranquilizer. Very quickly did everything seem to die down. The electricity only came off his body in small licks and the screaming quieted to pained moans. Never had Chris seen anything like this as a reaction to any virus. Chris shakily sat himself on the edge of the lab bed and gripped Piers' hand tight in his own slightly larger one. "It's ok solider. I'm here. I'm here." He said softly.

Piers whimpered. He was now not in as much pain but also slightly delirious. "Captain…am I dead?" He asked softly. His voice was weak and broken from screaming almost 14 hours straight. He felt cold and empty inside and his soul felt like it had been ripped out and put in a blender. He wanted to be dead. Maybe then the pain would go away and he could rest. Get away from all this pain and sickness that he felt welling up on the inside of his chest. His vision was blurred and everything had a white ring of light around it.

Chris gave a shaky sigh and ran his large hand through Piers' greasy matted hair. It was far longer than it ever was and felt very dirty. "Solider. You need a shower." The BSAA leader tried laughing at his failed attempt at some humor in this morbid situation but all he managed was a half ass smile and some tears. Piers' at least gave a small chuckle. "Oh captain." His words came out distant and pained and Chris winced at them. "Piers, you have no idea how good it feels to have you back."

Piers nodded. He was actually not too sure about how he felt about still being alive. Some of his memories faded in and out. He knew he shouldn't be alive. He knew that he infected himself. He knew…

He looked at his captain's face. Tears welled up in his eyes and suddenly he couldn't hold Chris' deep blue eyes in a stare. He knew that he caused his Captain a great deal of pain. Everything else was just so far away. Everything that had happened to them before he slipped into comatose was just so vivid and bright all the pain the sounds everything was flooding back to him. Especially those last few moments before and after Chris had been ejected from the underwater base. His captain screaming at him to get inside the pod. That it wasn't too late. He bit his lip and gripped the sheets in his left land. The hand that wasn't infected. He then paused and had a look of worry cross his face, "Captain my eye. I can't see out of it!"

Chris patted his shoulder, "While you were out they said that they did the best they could for it. It has a fifty-fifty chance of going back to normal. Either that…or you will be blind in that eye." Piers' heart thudded in his chest. Blind? His breathing escalated and he felt like he was having a mini panic attack. He needed that eye. That eye was the one he trained so hard to be able to have the accuracy he had. "They are going to remove my arm too…" It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Even if they did cure him there was no possible way that his arm, that had all but been decimated, would go back to normal.

"Piers…Be quiet." Chris snapped. Anger bubbled up in his voice and the look in his eyes was deadly. "Your eye and arm are going to be cured and you're going to be just damn fine. So stop it." He ran a hand through his own hair and messed it up more than it already was. He managed to lock eyes with his soldier and grabbed the back of Piers' neck, Chris pulled him closer so that their foreheads were touching, "I promise." Piers' broke down then and there. His tears running down his face with no barrier. "Captain…" He choked out. "I just want to serve under you again. I want to fight."

"You will Piers. You will. Now get some sleep." Before Piers could protest Chris delivered another dose of the painkillers into his neck. Piers tried to say something but the dose was too much this time and he started drifting off. "Shhh. Just rest ok? Just rest."

**XoXoXoXoXoX**

**Reviews are my life blood. **


End file.
